Don't Lie
by AlsoI'mBatman
Summary: Dick is caught all the time admiring a certain redhead, even if he tries to tell himself he doesn't like her more than a friend. Will it get to a point where he can't lie to himself anymore?


**Don't Lie**

He had never wanted to kiss anyone more than he had at that moment.

The fireworks exploded over their heads, but he wasn't paying attention to them. He could see the reflection of them in her eyes as she watched them, making the brilliant blue sparkle and change. But the part of her that most captivated him was her hair, and how when the fireworks above exploded the light would catch in that ruby red.

Oh but Dick Grayson did not like Barbara Gordon in a non-platonic way. Of course not. Never. Not Babs. At least that's what he told himself. Although he had to admit he had been staring at her for a bit longer than what he should have. Ok, a lot longer. But she was so beautiful.

_So, so beautiful..._ He shook his head a bit before dragging his eyes back up to the fireworks above them. _Wow, Grayson, get a hold of yourself. You do not __like __Babs. Stop staring._ His plans to keep his eyes on the sky were changed when out of the corner of his eye, he saw her look towards him.

She gave him a half smile that seemed to make everything around him turn to slow motion. After a moment of catching his breath, he felt his head clear enough to give her a half smile back, rather than biting his lip as he had been doing. It took another moment to clear his head enough for him to realise that the firework show had ended.

"...Tomarrow, right?" She had been asking him a question, "Dick? Are you alright?"

"Ya, sorry I was... thinking of something else..." Dick scrambled to answer without looking suspicious.

"I asked if I'd see you at the Wayne Police Ball tommarrow night," she repeated.

"Of course, Babs. See you then."

They packed up the blanket they were sitting on and found Bruce and Commissioner Gordon, who were sitting close by, and got into their own cars. Alfred was driving and Bruce was sitting in the back with Dick. Dick stared out the window for a while.

"Did you have fun with Barbara tonight?" Bruce waited a moment before repeating his question to the boy, who was still looking out the window. Dick heard the second time.

"Oh, ya, of course. She's coming to the Policemen's Ball tomarrow with her father."

"I assumed," Bruce paused,"Did you enjoy the fireworks?" The question was innocent enough, but something about the look in Bruce's eyes made Dick think his guardian knew more than he was letting on. Bruce gave him a knowing smile, and Dick looked away, blushing prettily.

"Ya... they sure were beautiful," he whispered to himself. Alfred shot Bruce a conspiratorial glance from the rearview mirror.

**()()()**

Wayne _charity events _always proved uneventful and dull. Wayne _parties _always provided slight entertainment in the vapid socialites who drank to much and wore dresses much to short, however one can only take so much of it before it becomes completely nauseating. Wayne _police _balls were a different story entirely. Barbara Gordon came to these events.

The Policemen's Ball was always the one she was sure to be at because of her father. She would always wear something beautiful, elegant or captivating. It would always be a shade of green that contrasted with her red hair. Sometimes it was something that was long and elegant that made Dick's eyes grow wide, or something tasteful but short that would cling to every curve to make Dick drool.

Oh but Dick Grayson did not like Barbara Gordon in a non-platonic way. That's what he told himself. Although he had to admit he _always _did stare at her for a bit longer than what he should have at these events. But she was so beautiful.

_So, so beautiful..._

When he showed up to the ball, already tugging on his light blue tie (that the stylist told him made his bright blue eyes stand out more than they already did) he started searching for his longtime friend. Bruce seemed to pick up on his search after a moment, and pointed her out when he saw her first.

She was standing in the middle of a group by her father. Bruce recognised the men as Gotham's Finest. Dick would've noticed as well if he had been able to take his eyes off the redhead in the green dress.

He was snapped out of his gaze when she waved at him from across the room. He gave her a smile and a small wave back, and both him and his guardian made their way over to them.

She got more beautiful as he got closer. At least that's what Dick was thinking.

_You __don't__ like Babs. You __don't__ like Babs. You __don't__ like Babs. _He repeated his mantra as he was walking. When they got close enough, Bruce started a conversation with Commissioner Gordon, and Dick and Barbara moved away from the group.

"Ugh, I started to think you weren't coming, I need someone to talk to who isn't ten years older than I am." Dick chuckled at her statement.

"Well, you know Bruce, he always has to be fashionably late, even to his own parties." Dick waved his hand through the air nonchalantly.

"These things are so _boring_ though, how do you stand it all year long? At least I only have to come to this one." Barbara asked. Dick sighed before answering.

"Honestly, I just hang out near the food table and smile." This earned him a laugh.

"Ya but these parties seriously suck." There was a pause in their conversation before Dick got an idea.

"Ya wanna leave?" Barbara laughed again before seeing the serious expression on Dick's face.

"And go where?" She cocked her head to the side slightly as she asked, and in response Dick grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the hallway.

"I'll show you."

The City Hall building where the party was being held was very familiar to Dick. Most of the parties he attended were either here or at the Manor, and he knew just where to go to get away from the dullness inside. She let him pull her up a set of stairs and through a door that led to a balcony.

Fresh air hit them both at the same time as they stepped onto the balcony and under the blanket of bright stars. Even with the light pollution of the city, the distant stars could be seen.

"Wow, how did you find this?" Barbara wondered out loud as she placed her hands on the railing of the balcony.

"It's nice to get away from the party sometimes," Dick replied simply. She didn't ask for more details, instead she admired the stars, and for the second time that week, Dick found himself staring at her as she looked upwards into the night sky.

He had never wanted to kiss someone so badly than he had at that moment.

Ok so maybe he had thought that before. But at the time he really couldn't imagine a more beautiful girl in all of the world. The moonlight was outlining her in a way that truly made his breath hitch.

_Stupid 15 year old thoughts. I. Do. Not. Like. Babs. She's been my best friend since I was nine, I don't want to mess that up._

He bit his lip and had to make an effort not to lean toward her. When she drew her eyes toward him, he thought he would pass out.

"Dick? Are you ok?"

"Oh, ya! Sorry! I was just... um... the stars," he sputtered out, "There so bright tonight." He looked skyward to try to hide the blushing on his cheeks. She followed his gaze for a moment before looking back to him.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what?" He attempted to play it cool.

"Like you did yesterday, at the firework show."

"Because you're so beautiful," he whispered before he could think. To his shock Barbara didn't look disgusted or offended, instead her eyes widened slightly and her mouth dropped open the slightest bit.

_Why is she surprised? Everyone in the whole world must know how beautiful she is. Doesn't she know?_

"Me?" She whispered back. Dick blinked a few times.

"Well... ya," he put a hand to the back of his neck and looked down_. You're the most goregous girl I've ever seen._ He added in his head.

"Me?!" Barbara couldn't comprehend what he was saying. _I'm just a nerdy redhead who's really good with computers. I'm not a billionaire's son with a talent for everything. I don't have those beautiful blue eyes, or that charming smile of his. I'm not as amazing as Dick. But I __don't__ like Dick. _

Another voice in Barbara's head replied: _Don't lie._

"I... I'm sorry Babs, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I can-"

"No, no, you didn't... look, Dick, I, um. Oh gosh I really don't know what to say," She paused, "Thank you...?" She closed her eyes as she whispered.

Never before had he wanted to kiss someone so badly as he had at that moment.

_But I __don't__ like Babs._

Another voice in Dick's head replied: _Don't lie._

So finally he took the opportunity. He leaned in and closed the gap between them, on impulse. Barbara's surprised look changed to a daze as she slid her eyes shut after a moment. The kiss went on for a few more seconds, gentle and innocent. When they broke apart, they were both blushing and dazed.

"Oh," Barbara whispered to break the silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry-!" Dick began to say, but Barbara started laughing and he stopped.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," She managed to say through the laughter. She couldn't help it, she felt like she was floating, so laughter came with the relief.

"You... You did?"

"Ya," She whispered, so he kissed her again. This time when they broke apart, they both began laughing.

"Me too," Dick revealed, "I guess I tried to hide it from myself, I... I didn't want you to hate me, I didn't think you felt the same."

They stood by each other on the balcony for a moment longer, before Dick was suddenly aware that the party was probably ending soon.

"We should probably head inside."

"Sure," She let him drag her back inside, and sure enough, the party was ending. They found Bruce and Commissioner Gordon and said their goodbyes (trying to make it as platonic-looking as possible).

Alfred picked them up in a limosine. Bruce and Dick both got in the back.

"How was the _party_?" Bruce's question was asked in a tone of voice that was not completely innocent, He knew more than he was letting on.

"Amazing,"Dick answered as he looked out the window, upwards at the stars.

Bruce and Alfred shared another conspiritorial look through the rearview mirror.

**Author's Note: I just had to put in the parts about Bruce and Alfred secretly knowing about Dick's love for Barbara! Dick is such an adorable dork:)**

**Reviews make my day!:)**


End file.
